justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Infernal Galop (Can-Can)
|artist = (The Just Dance Orchestra) |tvfilm = }} |year = 1858 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 73 |dura = 2:24 |nowc = CanCan |from = opera }}"Infernal Galop (Can-Can)" by (performed by The Just Dance Orchestra in-game) was planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=112 It was later featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a duet between two can can dancers. They wear identical outfits, which consists of a bodice, arm length gloves (one yellow and the other different color for motion guidance reasons), can can skirts with blue, pink, light blue and red layers, undergarment, and black heeled boots. P1's bodice is red and blue with a red undergarment and P2's bodice is blue and red with a blue undergarment. They both contain animal heads, which periodically change to another throughout the song. All of the animal heads are wearing white cuffs on their neck. C1 C1 is an orange rooster, with orange eyes, red comb (crests on the head) and a yellow beak. It wears several pink curlers on its head. C2 C2 '''is a dark emerald green duck, that has black eyes and a yellow beak with a black tip on the end. It has a pink spiky mohawk on the head and sports a dark blue monocle on one eye. It also has a red collar on the neck. '''C2 '''is also '''P2's head at the start of the routine. C3 C3 '''is a blue doberman, a breed of dog. It has black wild hair, which has a red handkerchief tied on its hair. It also sports a pair of red cat-eyed glasses with no lenses. '''C3 '''is also '''P1's head at the start of the routine. C4 C4 '''is a pink pig with blonde hair. It wears a dark blue colonial hat with blue borders and sports a pair of blue framed sunglasses with black lenses. C5 '''C5 '''is a hot pink cow with black eyes, green curly hair and a yellow floral crown on the head. Cancan coach 1.png|P1 Cancan coach 2.png|P2 Background The background begins with a normal screen that is pink. Picture frames of famous composers that have animal faces resembling the coaches face appear. The background then cuts to an alley featuring the frames, and two trapezoids that alternate. About 50 seconds in, the background then has several frames that move side to side. The background goes back to the trapezoid background afterwards. It then returns to the frame background, and finishes. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bend over and bring your arms behind your back, as if you were pulling your skirt up. P1 does this before P2. Gold Move 2: With your legs split, the left one in front of your body and the right one behind it, raise your right arm. Cancan gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Cancan gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Cancan gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Cancan gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Cancan gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Break A Sweat *15-Minute Workout *30-Minute Workout *Duets *Beastly Beats *Anyone Can Dance! *Crazy Costumes Trivia General *'' '' is the third song in the series to be performed by The Orchestra. *'' is the fifth piece of classical music to be used in the series. * '' was previously used as a part of Just Dance Machine/French Cancan. * In the thumbnail for the US gameplay teaser, the title is written as Can-Can (Galop Infernal) instead of **However, the song title is written correctly in the UK thumbnail. Routine *''Infernal Galop (Can-Can)'' is the fourth routine to show CGI faces on the dancers, after Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie), New Face ''and ''Happy Farm. *C2 is featured in the background of Skibidi. *Playing the routine three times unlocks the Toy chicken picture sticker. *Some moves are reused from the Raving Rabbids: Travel In Time routine. Gallery Game Files Cancan cover generic.png|'' '' Cancan cover albumcoach.png| album coach Cancan cover albumbkg.png| album background cancan_banner_bkg.png| menu banner cancan_map_bkg.png| map background CanCan 1362.png|C1 s avatar CanCan 1363.png|C2 s avatar Cancan c2 gold ava.png|C2 s golden avatar CanCan 1364.png|C3 s avatar CanCan 1365.png|C4 s avatar CanCan 1366.png|C5 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Infernalgalop_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Infernalgalop_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Cancan jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Cancan jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Cancan jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Others Cancan thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Cancan thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Can-Can The Just Dance Orchestra - Infernal Galop (Can-Can) Teasers Infernal Galop (Can Can) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Infernal Galop (Can-Can) - Gameplay Teaser (UK Gameplay Infernal Galop (Can-Can) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation tr:Infernal Galop (Can-Can) Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Just Dance Orchestra Category:Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Postponed Songs Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette Category:Covered